Renesmee's School Projects
by foosel97
Summary: Here's some of the work that Renesmee does in Elementary school. Most of them are about the family... What if she lets something slip?
1. My Mommy

**A/N: Everyone knows the drill. I do not own any of S.M's work, characters, and blah blah ...**

**This story is a collection of some of the work that Renesmee (if you do not know who Renesmee is than do not continue and read this story) does in school. You know, poems, essays and that kind of stuff. Mostly about her family.**

**She looks seven in this story so she goes to elementary. Remember that when you're in elementary, no teacher believes what you write. So the teachers are going to think it's- well- imagination. So read on and enjoy.**

**Remember she's seven. Grammar mistakes are common in that age.**

Renesmee** My Mommy** September, 13, 2013

**My mommy's name is Isabella,**

**but she's not from Italy,**

**Daddy and her met in Forks, Washington,**

**And they make each other happy.**

**My mommy is my hero,**

**she's always there for me...**

**Except sometimes at night,**

**when she thinks I'm asleep,**

**and she's locked in her room with daddy.**

**My mommy is an angel,**

**I think,**

**because she shines brightly in the sun.**

**And she has a beautiful smile,**

**I know,**

**that makes women cry and run.**

**My mommy tells me I'm special,**

**And that I'm one of a kind.**

**She tells me that I'm pretty, bright and unique,**

**And that I have an 8th grade mind.**

**You can tell from my poem,**

**that my mommy is great,**

**and that now my poem is done.**

**This poem is to tell my mommy,**

**that she's the bestest,**

**and so she knows that she's number one.**

Mrs. Moon said that we have to write about why we wrote about whatever subject after we're done.

Well, I frankly don't see why we have to... but I guess we have to since she's the teacher.

I wrote this poem because today is my mommy's birthday, and she is special to me.

I love writing poems, and I think Mrs. Moon said we're going to study a different type of poem next time.

Maybe I'll write about daddy. He sparkles in the sun too.

**(Italics are the teacher's comments.)**

_Good job, Renesmee! I'm glad that you decided to write your mother. Maybe you could show her the poem later, sweetheart. I bet she'd love it. Just one little thing, Renesmee. Try to be more realistic next time, please._

_People don't sparkle in the sun, honey! _

**Another Authors Note: That's all for today, folks!! Review if you can, please!!**

**I have no idea when I'm going to update next, so... yeah.**

**I hope you guys like it. Couldn't think of another thing to write about. **

**Anybody got an idea of what type of poem to write? I don't know much. **


	2. Daddy

**A/N: Special thanks to the few people that reviewed! I actually thought that nobody would but... It was a pleasant surprise. I'm definitely taking up on few of the suggestions like Jacob (Thanks Rosalie-Imogen-Hale) and the Volturi (Thank you, silentword). And I apologize if my poems are sucky. I was never much for poetry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers work, as much as I want to. The world isn't fair :(**

**Project (I will now write what Renesmee's project was): **_Choose a subject, and write a few Haikus about that subject. Remember to stick to one _**(subject)**_!_

Renesmee **Daddy **September 23/ 2013

**_1._ He prefers lion,**

**Unsuspecting and quiet.**

**He pounces and drinks.**

**_2._ Bronze like coloured hair,**

**I think his hair's just like mine.**

**Except for the curls.**

**_3._ Dad plays piano,**

**He said he played since childhood.**

**Since 1901.**

**_4._ Standing in the sun,**

**His skin glinting like diamonds.**

**He says to tell no one.**

**_5._ Nothing can hurt him,**

**Except for one creature's claws.**

**I think it is cool.**

_That was great, Renesmee! I have just a few questions. On your first Haiku, you didn't stick to your ONE subject! You were supposed to write about your Dad, not your cat. Also remember to check your years next time, Renesmee. I know you are extremely bright for your age, but I doubt that your father was born in 1901. And I'm glad you think your daddy is strong and immortal. Every child does too. __I was just wondering if your parents have a skin problem. __Remember what I told you last time?_

_People don't glitter in the sun!_

**A/N: That concludes this chapter! Remember to review if you can!**

**I don't mind any suggestions to improve. In fact, it would be nice if you did!**

**Who or what do you think Renesmee should write about next time?**


	3. My Family

**A/N: Hi there! Hugs and kisses for EVERYBODY that reviewed! I really appreciate it! I think maybe I'll write something other than a poem next time I write a chapter. I hope you like this poem!**

**I love writing poems and I know some of them are really short. (Sigh) But on the bright side, that means MORE ideas, which means more chapters. ******** So please don't get mad! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's work. You know, characters and stuff.**

**Project: **_Write about your family in a poem. On what each member of the family means to you._

Renesmee **My Family** October 4/ 2013

**Mommy is a shield,**

**Daddy is psychic,**

**Auntie Alice asks you what you want,**

**And when she knows, she buys it!**

**Uncle Jazzy is an empath,**

**Uncle Emmett's big and strong,**

**Auntie Rosy has some pretty hair,**

**That is blond and long!**

**Grandpa Carlisle's always calm,**

**Grandma Esme's nice,**

**Jakey is a shape-shifter,**

**Who thankfully doesn't have lice.**

**This is all my family,**

**Who I think are pretty cool,**

**And I'll write about Jake next time,**

**When I get back to school!**

_That is a very enlightening poem about your family! I can see that you really love them. I can also see that you see some special qualities about some members of your family. Your mom is a shield because she is protective of you, am I right? Your dad is a psychic? I know, some parents just seem to know what you're thinking, don't they? Your Aunt Alice seems very sweet. I hope I get to meet her. You seem to think that your Uncle Jasper has empathic abilities. Well, I'm glad you're using your imagination. One last thing I'd like to write. Who is Jakey? You should tell me more about him. A shape-shifter, huh?_

_People don't shape- shift, Renesmee!_

**A/N: What did you think? I kind of gave a hint to what I'll write about next time, didn't I? Should I keep writing poems? Or should I write like... an essay, or maybe I should to a quiz the teacher gives, about HIM! Give me your opinion and I'll really, truly, appreciate it. I'll try and update as fast as I can! Oh, and please don't get upset if I don't do who or what you wanted. I will do every one of them eventually! **

**(All of them are very good ideas~)**

**Please Review if you can!**


	4. Battles and Jacob

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! It makes my day when I see a review :) I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, as I would normally have done. I have a big oral presentation coming up. In FRENCH too. Thanks for all the support! I couldn't decide between a poem, an essay or many other of those awesome ideas that you guys came up with, so I just did a random thing out of the top of my head! Hope you guys like it!**

**Project:** _Write a short poem that describes a relationship between your family and a special person. Then write about that person on the sheet that I gave you._

Renesmee **Battles and Jacob **October 17/ 2013

**Battles**

My family made the treaty,

and bought the pack a kitty.

The pack drew the line,

and made my family pay a fine.

My family snarled and bit,

the pack growled and hit.

The pack started a war,

my family wanted more.

So my family wrote a poem,

and the pack carved it into stone.

**~Jacob~**

**About him/her: **

Well first of all, and let me get this straight,

Jacob is a boy.

He's my best friend, and my

mom has known him since high school.

Apparently, Jake had a crush on mom,

but Daddy came along,

and since Jake and Daddy are immortal enemies

- it didn't work out very well.

So now that Jakey has imprinted on me, he loves _me _now!

**Appearance: **

Jacob has long blackish hair,

brownish skin,

and VERY big muscles.

He's about 8 feet tall, and he never stops growing.

He's also only 17 but he doesn't look it.

**Qualities: **

Jakey has lots of qualities.

First of all, he's a big red-brown

wolf, he has warm fur,

he doesn't howl at the moon which I think is really funny,

and he and my family are immortal enemies!

I think I already mentioned that.

**Special Moments: **

There were lots of special moments.

But here's my favourite one.

There was that time when Jakey and Daddy were fighting.

I remember exactly what they said.

Because I was listening at the door.

"I can't believe you would imprint on her, dog!"

"I couldn't help it, leech! She's the love of my life! My shining star! My- "

"MY DAUGHTER!"

"I know she's the daughter of my lo- Bella, _AND_ a bloodsucker, but-"

"_Renesmee_ is a special child. And I am not going to give you my blessing until she's thirty."

Then I remember Jake saying this in aloud whiny voice.

"But she's never going to be thirty!"

Then Daddy snorted and said in a smug voice,

"Exactly, mutt. Now let's continue this very fun conversation later.

Nessie is listening at the door."

That was when I ran away.

_You are a very interesting child, I've noticed. And I've also noticed that your family has an interesting relationship with this Jacob. On the poem, well- I'm not quite sure what to write. It's very unique. I don't think I have ever heard anybody write about a pack before. How does that relate to this subject? Does Jacob own a pack of dogs? On the description page, I was very surprised that you said Jacob knew your mother when she was in high school. You said he was 17 now, didn't you? So he must have been... only about three when your mother was in high-school! And a crush, too? Does your father know? I'm glad he loves you, but I must speak with your parents sometime, please._

_Also, I'm not very sure about what you're saying about fur. Howling at the moon? Immortal enemies? Bloodsucker? Dogs? Mutts? Eight- feet tall! Are they actors? Is your dad allergic to dogs? Does Jacob have something against mosquitos or other blood sucking creatures? That would explain that conversation you heard. Maybe they were rehearsing a script? You have quite the imagination._

_Please tell your parents that Parent/Teacher conferences are coming up!_

**A/N: What did you think? I used Scarves idea (Thanks Scarves) about writing about Jake and Edward fighting. So next time, Parent/Teacher conferences are coming up! What should happen? Any ideas?**

**If you think of anything, just let me know! I accept criticism.**

**(I'm going to do something like that every four projects. Yay!)**

**Please Review and I'll reply to every one of them! If they aren't anonymous, of course!**


	5. The Conference

**A/N: Hiya, peoples! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Thanks for all the reviews~ I love reviews. I really do. So this chapter is the Conference. I've decided that I'm going to do it in Mrs. Moon's P. O. V. For those of you who didn't read the first chapter and for some reason decided to skip to the fifth, Mrs. Moon is the teacher. The first part is the decision of whose going to stay or not. The **_**second**_** part is Mrs. Moon and the conference. Enjoy!**

**The Conference**

**Edwards P.O.V. **

I groaned and got up to put my arms around Bella. The voices in my head were going on and on about the conference. One _small _Parent / Teacher conference.

_Edward! Edward! Are you listening?_ _I WANNA- _That was Emmett. My annoying _vampire_ of a brother.

_Please, Edward? You have to let us! I HAVE FORSEEN- _That was Alice. She had been going on for a day, now. Faking about her visions. Like I didn't know.

_You can't just refuse to let us not go! We're her family too! I- WE DESERVE- _That was Rosalie. One of the many noises in my head trying to get my attention.

"OKAY!" That was a surprise. I rarely lost my temper. "Can you guys just shut up and listen to me for a second? This is a _PARENT_/Teacher conference. Not a BRING THE WHOLE FAMILY SO WE CAN HAVE A JOLLY GOOD TIME WITH COOKIES AND MILK CONFERENCE!"I bellowed.

"Eddie Boy," I growled at Emmett. I hated that name with a vengeance and I was already in a foul mood. "You know that Nessie is sleeping, right? So quiet down. And you know we want to come. Why can't we? I mean, Ness would want us there."

Damn. He _had _to go and use the," Nessie would want..." trick. He knew I could never refuse Renesmee, and I knew that she would want as all there. I glowered as my family smiled triumphantly. Bella suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" I whined. Jasper snickered. I threw a cushion at his face.

"I'm going to go tell Renesmee. She's not going to mind that I woke her at all."She said as she climbed up the stairs to the spare room we used when we weren't at our cottage.

Alice moaned when Bella disappeared up the stairs.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that _dog-_"

Before I could delve into her mind to find out what she had seen-and to glare at her if she was talking about Bella, someone barged in our door, looking furious.

"How come you LEECHES didn't tell me that the conferences were today? I am GOING to GO no MATTER what you SAY!"

**(Here I debated whether to write the argument or not. I was originally going to do a one-shot. Then I decided that if I was going to write it anyways, why not write it now?)**

I glared at Jacob, my daughters _imprinter-_I shuddered mentally at the word- and jumped up.

"I would _prefer_ if you didn't shout every second word." I hissed.

"Well _I _would prefer if you tell me why on _earth_ you didn't tell me..."

I tuned him out for a couple of seconds so that I could hear my family's thoughts. Ranging from- _That dog! I can't believe him! _to _Hey, Edward? Do you think Mrs. Moon is going to be a hottie?_

That was Emmett. I was so going to tell Rosalie later...

"-so if you don't let me go-"

"She's like forty!"I blurted.

"What?" _Are you even listening?_

"Nothing Jacob. And besides, my whole family- "I grimaced"- is going. You wouldn't want to be stuck between a bunch your _**im**_mortal enemies, right?"

"Just as long as Nessie is there, my life is complete." _Do you _want _Renesmee to grow up without a father?_

"Oh just shut it, pup."

"Does that mean I can go?" _You better let me go. Or else._

"Or else what?"

Two beautiful voices interrupted us.

"Quit it, you guys. "

Renesmee giggled and jumped-almost 30 feet, I noticed- to land in Jacob's arms.

"But I _want _Jakey to come, Daddy. Please?" She pouted, her lower lip sticking out cutely.

"Alice?" She would know what was going to happen. I hoped, and hoped, and _hoped..._

"He's coming."

_Beat that, bloodsucker._

"Nooooooooo!" I moaned in agony. I collapsed to my knees and clutched desperately at Nessie as Jacob roared in triumph... My life flashed before my eyes...

**Mrs. Moon's P.O.V. **

I sighed with dread. This was the day that excited, screaming, sweaty little kids came in grasping at their

tired, and curious parents hands. Of course, that was not the part I dreaded, the part that I hated was

when the parents came to me and asked questions that me, Hilda Moon, just didn't want to answer.

I know I was being all pouty, but seriously, I thought to myself, some of those questions were pointless!

"Does my little Bobby have something to eat for lunch every day?"

That woman should have known. I mean, she's the one packing the lunch!

"Can darling Sarah say the alphabet yet?"

If he's so curious, he should ask her himself!

I never voice those opinions out loud, of course. I would lose my job, and I did not want to do that...

I checked the clock on the wall. It was 4:45, raining too.

For some reason, they requested specifically that time. I've always wanted to meet little Renesmee's family. She made them sound supernatural, even... Hmm...They should be here by now-

KNOCK, KNOCK

I walked slowly over to the door. I could hear hushed whispers from behind.

Slowly, I opened the door- and screamed.

Nine pairs interested of eyes were staring back at me. I flushed in embarrassment.

"H-hi," I managed to choke out," R-Renesmee has told me so m-much about you." They were _gorgeous!_

And they all looked no older than at least _twenty!_

The woman at the front, who had long brown hair and topaz eyes, spoke up.

"Hello!" I briefly noticed that her voice was like tinkling bells. I was too busy staring at the men...  
- who were each suddenly holding on to one of the women.

Even Renesmee was being held by a brown skinned boy. My eyes flashed back to the woman as she spoke again." Nessie has told us so much about you too!" Nessie? Oh, that must be what they called her. They named her after the Loch Ness Monster? Huh.

Renesmee giggled, touched the boy's face- I noticed that the bronze haired man standing at the front smirked every time I thought boy- and jumped out of his arms.

"Hi Mrs. Moon! This is Mommy," she pointed to the woman who was talking," and this is Daddy." She pointed to the man in the front, who had the bronze hair.

"Hello, um, my name is Mrs. Moon- well actually it's, uh, Hilda, so you can call me Hilda, obviously."

That was lame, I thought.

The bronze man, her father, smirked and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Edward and this is Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is Alice," he gestured to a small pixie like woman," and this is Jasper. They're married." Jasper was a tall blond haired man. He looked sort of scary, I noted. Edward smiled and continued," That is Rosalie," she was pretty, I thought in awe."-and this is Emmett." That man was gigantic! His hand was probably bigger than my head! And that was saying something! "They're married too."

Dang. Were they ALL married?

Than Renesmee gestured to a gorgeous looking blond haired man, who looked liked the father of the family." This is Grandpa Carlisle, and he's married to Grandma Esme!"she giggled.

I wondered who the boy –_smirk_-was. He seemed really out of place. I looked closer.

Black hair. Brown skin. Huge muscles. This sounded like the Jacob boy that Renesmee told me about. Immortal enemies with her father, was it? Howling at the moon? Yup, I was sure this was him.

Edward suddenly stiffened. Renesmee glanced at her father for a second, and moved on to introduce Jacob. "This is Jacob, do you remember Mrs. Moon? I told you everything about him!"

The Cullen's-and Jacob- stared at Renesmee with wide eyes. Nobody would say anything, so just to get rid of the awkwardness I laughed, it sounded somewhat hysterical, I noticed, and said,

"Yes, I remember! Of course, how could I forget?"

They all turned to stare at me. Carlisle was staring at Edward, who was apparently concentrating on something very intently.

"You guys are the actors, right?"

Alice snorted.

What was her name? Ron-no, um... Rose, was it? Oh yeah! It was Rosalie who spoke up quickly," No, we aren't actors. We just play around sometimes. You know, family-uh- skits and stuff. What did Nessie tell you, anyways?"

"Well," I started," She didn't exactly tell me anything... I found out..."

Gosh, that makes me feel like a stalker or something.

"She wrote some poems about your family. She wrote one about her mother, her father, her family, and something about a pack. She also wrote descriptions about Jacob. Very creative."

"Oh. Okay. Can I see them?"Bella said, before I could continue.

"Sure."

Something about their reactions surprised me... I didn't think that they would react that way... They almost seemed afraid... I better look out for any suspicious things...

I handed them the work which Renesmee had done that I had prepared for them and rambled on.

"So she seems to you are quite the superheroes!" Nobody cracked a smile. I was never good at lifting moods. I tried again.

"Renesmee really respects her family!" This time, Esme let out a weak chuckle.

"That's great."

_Wowee_. This had to be the _most _awkward conference I had ever been in.

A few minutes passed as they looked over the work.

"SO."

I jumped. The big gigantic had one suddenly spoke.

"I'm so proud of you Ness!"he boomed as he swept up Renesmee in a big bear hug.

She giggled out loud."Thanks Uncle Emmy!"

"I'm glad I came. _Thanks_ _so much for _inviting_ me, _Edward." Jacob drawled sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem."Edward grinned."After all, it's all I can do for a BOY!"

Jacob snarled at him-I know! He actually snarled!- and chased him out of the school.

"O-kay, then."

There was a pause.

" Hilda, would you mind terribly if we borrowed the work that Nessie did?"

For some reason, when Bella asked that, it felt like she was asking,

'I don't care what you say, I'm taking these home so I can burn them today. So you have no eveidence.'

I suddenly had a disturbing mental image of Bella holding a bunch of scorched papers in her hand over a fire, laughing maniacally.

What could I say to that?

"Of course you can. Have a nice day. It was great to meet you."

I was just glad this was over.

"It was nice to meet you, too. Let's go Ness. I'm proud of you. You can choose what you want to eat today." What did she mean by that?

Then as the crowd rushed out the door, my curiosity spiked and I shouted out one question that had been eating at me all day.

"Do you guys have a skin problem?"

**A/N: That was like the longest chapter ever! To me anyways. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took me a while to put it up. I always appreciate new ideas! And remember that I'll use every one of them eventually. I tried to put lots of things in this chapter but I just couldn't.**

**- The family and Jacob are worried that Mrs. Moon knows the truth. **

- **Renesmee doesn't know that she did anything wrong.**

**- I'm sorry that Edward gave in so quickly. I'm not very fond of long fights :)**

- **Jacob and Edward are both very worried. They just didn't show it in front of the teacher because they didn't want to make her more suspicious.**

**If you are wondering about anything else, or have any ideas, review if you can and I'll reply!**

**I reply to every review~ **


	6. Deer, Moose, and Caribou

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! The last two weeks, I've just been so busy. Hope you guys understand. Anyways, this chapter is another article of Renesmee's work, just in case you forgot, since bad me took so long, and peoples, it was SHMARY'S IDEA!!! Thanks shmary, it's really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here except Mrs. Moon. Sad, isn't it?**

**First here's what happened in class in third persons POV...**

_Early, before any other students came, Renesmee walked into the classroom. The first thing she noticed was Mrs. Moon standing by her desk tugging at a horribly grotesque flowery looking collar of a sweater. Resisting the urge to gag rudely, she went up to Mrs. Moon and asked her what was wrong. _

"_Are you okay, Mrs. Moon?"_

"_N-Never better, Renesmee." Mrs. Moon replied quickly. Her voice cracking for some unknown reason as Nessie wished that Daddy was here to read her mind."Go sit at your desk please."_

_Giggling, Nessie started to walk over to her desk but someone's hand caught her upper arm. _

"_Um... Renesmeee?"_

"_Yes, Mrs. Moon?"_

"_How would you like to get some extra credit for- uh- college?" Mrs. Moon almost banged her brown haired head through her desk at the poor excuse..._

"_Sure! I'd love to. What's the assignment? I'll ask Daddy or Momma for help if it's too hard."_

"_NO!" _

_Renesmee stared._

_"Y-You can't tell anyone about this a-assignment. I-It's for special credit."_

"_Okay, then." Renesmee said hesitantly. She didn't tell her that Daddy could read her mind._

_That would probably not fare well._

"_Is anybody else getting it?"_

"_No."_

"_O...Kay. What's the assignment?"_

* * *

"_Ha Ha Ha!"Mrs. Moon laughed maniacally, her eyes rolling in her head, rubbing her hands together like an evil villain. "Soon, I will know!" (Crashing , Suspensive Music Sounds In The Background )_

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee October 31/ 2013**

**Deer, Moose, and Caribou**

**Favourite Foods:**

My favourite foods are deer, moose and caribou. And occasionally, mountain lion.

Momma likes to hunt for them with me and Jake likes to come too.

Momma says that if you take them down quickly, they won't feel a thing!

I love sinking my teeth into them; I like them if they're juicy.

Uncle Emmy's really big so he likes to wrestle them to the ground if they are big enough.

I like when Momma lets me have anything I want.

And Grandpa Carlisle sometimes lets me have a treat from the hospital.

He said it's okay because I'm still young.

It's in our instincts, you know?

**Reason:**

They taste good?

And deer, moose and caribou are easy to catch.

For mountain lion, Daddy says I'm not advanced enough to catch them yet, so he catches them for me.

He says that they taste better because they are carnivores.

Why do I have to write reasons for liking food?

It fills up my thirst, and it makes me stronger.

They have a strange bitter taste that isn't very appealing but it's better than nothing!

_Renesmee, do you really go hunting? Hunting is not allowed for anyone without a license. Come by after school to get a note from me for your parnets after school, please. I know I said this is for special credit, but I made a mistake. Your next assignment is for special credit. And I'm glad you like deer, moose, and caribou. Most kids don't like game. You have a different taste than other kids, I guess. I love juicy meat too. The restaurant around the corner serves very rare meat. Maybe you'd like to go there with your family? I'm not exactly sure how carnivores taste better than herbivores, though. Mountain lion? How do you like to eat that? Is your family a line of hunters? It might be in your blood, then! _

_Your Grandpa Carlisle is a doctor, is he not? So I'll bet you get lots of lollipops from the hospital!_

_Does your Uncle Emmy have super-strength or something? Just kidding of course. But does he?_

**A/N: Ugh, I am so sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to make the chapter longer the next time I update! I'll try to update as soon as I can. And thank you to every one of my reviewers, and a special thank you to ****shmary****! It was shmary's idea for this chapter. Did you notice that Mrs. Moon is getting a bit more inquisitive? Even though she's still oblivious, she's getting suspicious~ Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know what game is, game are animals-wild-that you hunt to eat. **

**All the reviews I got were full of so many wonderful ideas! Thanks! (What does OOC mean? I really don't know.)**

**I've decided that I'm going to do another "Favourite" chapter. What do you think it should be? And should I do some notes that Mrs. Moon gives to the Cullen family?**

**Review please!**


	7. AN: Read This

**AN: Please don't be mad at me!!  
(Ducks flying torches)**

**Okay then...**

**I realize that I haven't updated in a long time, but if you look at the top of my profile, there is a really good excuse!**

**And so while I'm working on the chapter now, I could send you guys a sneak peek of a chapter a few more ahead^^**

**If you review this AN, or if you PM me, I'll send you whoever –by PM- a sneak peek, just to keep you satisfied- for now...**

**You can go and criticize me for not updating sooner!**

**At least I'll know I still have people reading this..**

**I'm going to replace this AN with a chapter, so it would be better if you PM me...**

**THANKS!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME ******

**Foosel97**

**P.S. If anyone is looking for a Beta Reader, consider me^^ **


End file.
